


Lifestyles

by woollen_pharaohs



Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Multi, Polyamory, implied wayne/darry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woollen_pharaohs/pseuds/woollen_pharaohs
Summary: Not enough said about Bi Poly Katy.Katy looks back at Bonnie, a bewitching beam that beats her bean and beckons her begging beyond the base of bliss because boy, bitches buck better than bros.





	Lifestyles

Katy’s been poly for a while with the boys and with the girls and it's not a new thing but with the Bonnie McMurray it certainly is. She’s HBO and Going with Bonnie while her boys are out on her snack runs, laying her sweet body down on her bed scented of sandalwood and saturated with sex that they sorted out six times since. Jonesy and Reilly come back with the wrong candy and it's wrong because she tells them so and she tells them they can watch for a hot second while she sucks on Bonnie’s nip because she knows Bonnie’s no fish out of water when it comes to showing off, but the boys aren’t allowed to get their rocks off until they come back with the right rock hard candy.

The boys drive off again, dust down the road and she’d promised that when they get back with the right rocks, she’ll let them in and let them fuck and let them fuck each other while she beats herself off like good old times. Except now she has Bonnie and it’s just the two of them, grown women without glowing ghouls groaning in the background. Katy looks back at Bonnie, a bewitching beam that beats her bean and beckons her begging beyond the base of bliss because boy, bitches buck better than bros.

 

 

Katy’s been poly for a while with the boys and girls and the glowing CRT after her big brother’s hit the hay. She borrows Gailer’s pornos because she’s got the widest spread, flexible digit returns, a selection stretching away from heavy masculine grunts, all “ _Unh, unh, uuooooh yeaaaaaah,”_  to choral feminine licks, all,  _“Aaaey, aaey, aaeyeeeaaaaaaa!”_  And maybe Gailer’s not the best person in Letterkenny to sleep with on the regular but Gail’s no regular when it comes to growing chrysanthemums from buds to full blown openings, petals plump and pliant pushing precious pickers in her pretty piece.

Katy comes back for the sequel to her pornos and cums for the consequence and she only thinks she’ll stop cuming for Gailer when she gets sick of the thought of Gail thinking she’s gonna get closer to Wayne through Katy, like she’s the flesh and blood that’s gonna work as an offering for Gailer to chow down with her big brother. It’s a stinking kink for a hot month until the McMurrays ruin it for her.

 

 

Katy’s been poly for a while but Mrs McMurray’s never been on the table not on the account of the old hook line and sinker with a silver band around their best digits but on the account of another handful of reasons altogether. One because Mr and Mrs McMurray have an unsultry way of making their displays a public affair and Wayne’s never been fond of it though he’s fond of Bonnie McMurray and Katy thinks she’s safe with that one. The other’s as to why she won’t accept The Lifestyle with Mr and Mrs McMurray is because Katy gets an inkling that they know a thing or two about the two or three that she’s been inking into Mr McMurray’s pretty young sister with the way he asks that question in the spa. Lucky Wayne weren’t around to ear on it because Katy has a good thing going with the Bonnie McMurray but she’s not willing to rope another two into the mix and she wouldn’t want the image quelling in her good brother’s mind whether she’d sat eager on the edge of the spa or walked out of there like she had.

 

 

Katy’s been poly for a while but she’s about done with polygons any more than four and no that don't make her a square. She cuts Gailer off and poisons the seeds to her conquests over Tanis’ girls and better yet since they called her a slut and now they’ll never taste her slot. Better because she can’t have Wayne beating up every judgement though he’s as gooder judger as anyone and he may have a thing or two to say if she hadn’t locked down her polygon crystal diamond shaped anyway.

It’s choice and cheddar because she has Jonesy and Reilly and they have each other, and she has Bonnie McMurray and they have each other. And they have each other, the boys and the girls and the mix in between. And it’s fine because they frolic fevered fingers in fannies and fistholes for first-times and fourteenth times and fuck, until Katy gets sick of them all and kicks them all out for a day or two. Relishes the quiet of the house save for Wayne and Darry up in the master and that’s when Katy on her lonesome loads in the lewd loans, lurid and luminescent on the little LCD and lets the lithe LED ladies loosen her load.

 

 

She feels the loss and loves her lovers and lets them back into her arms when she’s recuperated from the noise and the exertion it takes to have all of it happen under one roof. She’s been poly for a while and bi for a while too but she’s not one for The Lifestyle only for her lifestyle, which she’ll forever live, likely. Well, no doubt about it.


End file.
